barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Musical Castle
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 2nd national touring show, and his 4th stage show overall (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, and Barney's Big Surprise). It toured in North America, Puerto Rico and Mexico from 1999-2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. It came to home video on VHS to stores on March 6, 2001. Filming Location: ''' Rosemont Theatre- Rosemont, Illinois Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast '''NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele / Voiced by Bob West) * Baby Bop (Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson / Voiced by Julie Johnson) * BJ (Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) * Andy - Fernando Moguel * Penny - Hayley Greenbauer * Jessica - Talia Davis * Justin - Wesley Farnsworth * Mr. Sign * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights (cameo) * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 Castles So High (Reprise) Wave the Flags Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) Knights' Dance Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) I Put a Smile On I'm the King Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) It's a Great Day (Reprise) I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert * Here in the Forest * Knights' Dance * I'm the King Trivia *This marks: **The first time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. *During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in "Barney's Great Adventure". *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. *Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos Category:2001 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos